


Missed Chance

by sandersonsister



Series: Writers Block Character Prompts - Haikyuu! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Miya Osamu regretted the fact that he missed his chance to confess to his long term crush. He never thought that they would end up at the same university.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Semi Eita
Series: Writers Block Character Prompts - Haikyuu! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582075
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Missed Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an explanation here - I have a cup on my table that holds slips of paper. On each paper is either the name of a character or a fanfiction trope. When I have writers block, I pick a couple of those slips of paper and make myself write a story based on whatever it is I picked. Usually, these stories just sit on my computer but I decided to post a few of the better ones. So, here's the first I decided to post for this fandom! Hope you all enjoy it!

Osamu would admit that he was… _upset_ when he found out that Shiratorizawa hadn’t made it to nationals. For some reason, it had never crossed his mind that the school might lose. Their loss had destroyed any hope he had of confessing to his longtime crush.

“I told you ages ago to confess,” Atsumu mocked on the day they found out. “You just kept putting it off. Now look – he’s graduating this year and you’re never going to see him again. You should have just listened to me!”

Sometimes, Osamu really hated his brother.

Okay, maybe he hated his brother most of the time.

But, as much as he hated to admit it, Atsumu had been right. Osamu had put off confessing because he didn’t want to deal with having to see the blond again after he was rejected. It hadn’t crossed his mind that he wouldn’t even have that chance.

So, Osamu lived with the regret. There was nothing he could do about it anyway. He took it as a lesson learned and continued with his life. He wasn’t broken hearted or any of that crap like his brother kept saying. He had only talked to the other boy once, after all.

_Osamu sighed as he looked into the bathroom mirror. He shouldn’t be surprised that it came down to this. When they started playing volleyball in elementary school, Osamu had instantly been drawn to the setter position while Atsumu became a spiker. Osamu enjoyed playing setter, he liked being able to control the game…_

_He should have known Atsumu wouldn’t let him have that type of control over him._

_He had known his brother had been training more and more. He had even known Atsumu was getting some of their teammates to stay after as well. What he hadn’t known was that his brother had been training to take his position on the team._

_Or that he would succeed._

_Osamu was in his second year of Junior High and his team had finally made it to Nationals. He would admit that he had been a little nervous and had messed up a few sets but…he hadn’t thought that Coach would bench him. Or that he would send in Atsumu’s replacement and have his brother take over setting._

_Or that Atsumu would be so good at it._

_Osamu’s heart had dropped as he watched his brother play. There was no way he was going back in, not as the setter._

_He was right._

_Coach had pulled him aside after the game and told him that Atsumu would be starting setter the next day. Osamu knew that it wouldn’t just be the next day. If his brother wanted something, he got it. And he wanted to be setter._

_So Osamu had two choices. He could either learn to play another position, or he could quit volleyball altogether._

_He just didn’t know which he was going to do._

_Did he really want to continue to play on a team that didn’t want him? Did he want to be in his brothers shadow for the rest of his school career?_

_“Bad day?”_

_Osamu turned his head to see a boy around his age watching him with raised eyebrows. Osamu’s gaze dropped to take in the name of the junior high. Shiratorizawa. He had never heard of it. “Just thinking,” he muttered, leaning down to splash cold water on his face._

_“About whether you’re going to continue to play volleyball if your brother takes over your position?”_

_Osamu’s head snapped up. “You-‘_  
  
“Watched your game,” the other boy said, finishing Osamu’s sentence. “Some of your sets were a little shaky but I don’t think it warranted pulling you so quickly. Your brother is good. A bit…well, he likes things to be his way, doesn’t he?” the other boy asked the question with a scowl. “So? You going to give in and quit because your brother is an ass? Or are you going to show that he isn’t the only one that can play multiple positions?” 

_The boy didn’t wait for an answer, instead pulling open the door in preparation to leave. “What’s your name?” he asked before the other boy could leave._

_The door closed just as the answer floated toward him, “Semi Eita.”_

Osamu peered out the train window as he thought about that day, the first time he had ever been to Nationals. It had been a day of firsts. Semi Eita had been on Osamu’s mind for weeks after that, which had only confused the young teenager, until it had finally clicked in his mind.

He had a crush on the other boy.

Atsumu had been the first to figure it out. Then his mother. Then others on the team. They had all teased him mercilessly for years, even more so during the last year for missing his chance.

But all of that was over and today was another day of firsts. His first time moving. The first time he would be living on his own. The first time he wouldn’t have to be in his brother’s shadow. He hadn’t told Atsumu until yesterday that he wouldn’t be joining him at Chuo. Instead, Osamu had chosen a smaller school in a smaller town, one that focused more on the area of study and less on volleyball. As far as Osamu was concerned, volleyball was part of his past.

His brother hadn’t taken it well.

Osamu didn’t care.

To him, it had always been a given that he would attend a different university than his brother. Atsumu had had the opposite thought. From the ramblings of his twin, he understood that Atsumu would be joining the same team as a multitude of other players they knew from other schools and one of those players was Oikawa Tooru…the senpai of Kageyama Tobio, who Atsumu had an odd obsession with.

Osamu was glad he wouldn’t be there to see that showdown.

Although, it would have probably brought him a lot of amusement.

But now he was here, completely away from his brother for the first time in his life. Oh, there were occasions when the two were separated, such as when Atsumu was invited to the National Training Camp, but it was different this time. It wasn’t going to be a case of them being away from each other for a week and both of them kept completely busy by practice and people that knew they were twins. This time, they were going to places where many didn’t know them, where they would be known on their own merit and not because they were part of a pair.

The fact that he wasn’t going to play volleyball would further cement that.

And he was really excited about it.

But luck, as usual, wasn’t on his side which became apparent the second he stepped into his assigned room and met his roommate.

“Which one are you?” the teenager in front of him demanded, his hands on his hips as he glared through his slanted bangs at Osamu.

Of course this happened. Why would he expect anything different? He had thought that most of the volleyball players he knew, especially the nationally ranked ones, would have attended a school more devoted to the sport. He hadn’t expected to see any of them _here_. “Osamu,” he muttered, walking around the person he was supposed to share a room with for the next year and placing his bags down on the clear bed.

“Osamu…” the boy relaxed slightly, “the spiker. Is your brother here?”

“No.”

“Good!” With the confirmation that Osamu was alone, the other turned toward his bed and continued to go separate his belongings, which he had stopped doing as soon as Osamu had stepped into the room. “I’m going to have enough competition as it is. I don’t need to worry about your brother messing things up for-“

“What are you complaining about?”

Osamu’s entire body froze at the new but familiar voice. It couldn’t be. There was no way this could be happening. He sucked in a deep breath and slowly turned, convinced that his mind was playing tricks on him.

But what he saw had him forgetting to breathe.

Semi Eita stood in the doorway of Osamu’s new room, a scowl on his handsome features as he looked at Osamu’s new roommate.

Oh, right.

They had gone to the same school.

“I’m not _complaining_! I was just making sure that Miya here wasn’t planning on trying out for setter – but he’s the spiker.”

Semi’s eyebrows shot up and he turned his attention to Osamu. Osamu’s cheeks began to warm as Semi’s eyes scanned him over and his frown turned into a smirk once he reached Osamu’s eyes. “Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure. Did you know that Osamu was a setter before his brother?” Osamu’s roommate paused in his sorting and he turned in Osamu’s direction with narrowed eyes. “He was pretty good, from what I remember. Certainly good enough to keep you from any playing time.”

“I – I’m not playing,” Osamu stuttered, wiping his hands covertly against his jeans. His palms were sweating like crazy and his throat had gone bone dry. “I mean, I wasn’t going to-“

“I know,” Semi chuckled, shrugging his shoulders when his old teammate (or current?) threw him a demanding glance. “I saw the tryout sheet. I would have known if Miya Osamu’s name was on it.”

Osamu flushed yet again at the way Semi said his name. Like he was actually important enough to remember. Usually that honor was reserved for his brother. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had cared that _he_ was there.

“It’s not there at all? You aren’t going to play at all?” his roommate demanded, turning on Osamu with a kind of demanding fury. “You’re a great spiker! Is this team not good enough for you? Why didn’t you join your brother wherever he-“

“Not everyone wants to continue playing after high school,” Semi sighed, rolling his eyes. “We certainly didn’t choose to come here because of their team.” He turned his attention to Osamu, ignoring the sputtering of the other boy, and smiled.

Osamu’s breath stuck in his throat.

“If you do want to join, tryouts are next week for those that weren’t recruited,” he said, his eyes holding a hint of…something as they dropped and once again scanned Osamu’s body. At this rate, Osamu was pretty sure he was going to be permanently red. “Though I’m sure you won’t have any issues getting on the team.” He winked and turned to leave. “I’d certainly like to see more of you…on the team, of course.”

Osamu stared after the older boy in blatant shock. Had that…had that just happened? Had he really ended up at the same school as Semi Eita? Had he been…flirting with him? Asked him to join the team?

Had Atsumu slipped something into his breakfast this morning?

“Just ignore him,” Osamu’s roommate grunted, his arms crossed over his chest. “Once he realized you aren’t interested he’ll stop-“ the other boy broke off as he caught sight of Osamu’s face. “Oh, shit! You like it! You…” he groaned. “Fuck, of course I end up with someone that likes Semi of all people.” He shook his head and muttered to himself as he forcefully emptied his suitcase. “Whatever. Just don’t fuck him on my bed.”

Osamu’s face burned and he quickly buried it in his hands. So it did happen. And…did his roommate (what was his name? He was sure he knew it.) had just insinuated that he actually had a chance…

“Just so you know, he wasn’t wrong about the team. You would be a good addition. You know, if you were interested,” the other boy said, giving him a smirk as he disappeared out the door and down the hallway.

Well, it looked like he might end up playing volleyball after all.

Atsumu was going to be furious.

Which, of course, was another check in the plus column right under the name of Semi Eita.


End file.
